KURAPIKA'S SECRET
by Snowindter
Summary: Everyone has at least one secret, but it can't be last forever.
1. Chapter 1

Typo everywhere, oc, apalagi ya? Fic pertama berbahsa inggris, bukannya sok, tapi mau ngasah bahasa inggrisku yg tak berguna dan tak ku pakai sejak SMA, jadi mohon maaf banyak grammar yang kacau. Gomenasai. Terinsipirasi dari senpai-senpai yang ada di fanfic fandom ini, terutama pecinta kurakuro pairing. RnR please!

-KURAPIKA'S SECRET-

-Chapter 1-

"hey brat, why are you bowing your head?" Leorio, the tall dark haired guy asked his friend, who just came through their shared apartement's door. The blonde boy snorted, while he occupied an empty in front of Leorio. Then the two young boys, one with spiky hair Gon, and one more with silver hair called Killua came from the kitchen with a cup of chocolate drink in their hand each.

"yes, you look no good Kurapika" go said

"any trouble with Nostrade?" Killua tried to guess, it was true that fourteen years old boy was smarter than the other one. Sometimes they thought that, the mature man was trapped in teenage body. Then they sat together on the couch.

"yeah" the blond haired guy replied with his forhead frowned deeply. The nineteen years old guy called Kurapika was deep in thought, how could Raito Nostrade, his boss set an engagement between his daughter Neon with him? It was impossible for him to get engaged with that spoiled girl. Didin't mean that she was ugly, she was cute actually with pink hair and small face, but he jus couldn't do it. He had a secret, a secret that no one knew but God. He didn't want to get engaged because of this condition, that impossible for him to tell his friends.

"what is that?" leorio asked curiously

"Raito Nostrade set an engagement between me and Neon"

"What?" they were shocked while Killua was choked on his drink.

"hell no! You with Neon!? Oh no She's my dream girl!" leorio said with narrowed eyes and pouted his mouth.

"you don't want it then?" Killua asked wisely

"yeah"

"why? You're son of bitch! Ypu're so lucky to get her in your life, jerk!" Leorio shouted."you don't love her" gon finaly said vividly. Kurapika smiled slightly, and said "it's not about love Gon, i just can't do it. I, i have a very serioud secret"

"you're gay, i know it, i know it from the start. Look you're so beautiful Kurapika, angelic face, milky skin, soft blonde hair.." but before Leorio finsihed with his speech Kurapika put a punch on his cheek caused him stumbling down the floor.

"shit, you jerk! I am not a gay!"

"gay? What is that?" Gon asked them innocently

"ay, ay, hey you, don't you remember there is a kid here?"

"hey Killua, you're in a same age with me too! What's wrong with you?"

"so what you're secret?" Killua asked him seriously

"i'm, i'm"

Suddenly Leorio cut Kurapika's words and pointed his finger to kurapika and said confidently, "You must be a girl! I know that, that was why you always disguised as a girl, you wore those weird skirts, you acted like a virgin when i shown up naked from the bathroom in ship which brought us to the hunter exams! Hahahaha just tell us the truth Kurapika, and i'll be so pleasure to accept and i'm here for you to become your lover."

One punch landed on his nose now, made his nose bleeding, Kurapika spoiled, "shut up brat!" once again he was knocked down.

Kurapika clasped his fingers on her mouth, he had battle inside his mind, one side pushed him to tell the truth, the other one, pushed him to stay firm the secret, was there no ther way? Kurapika asked himself and thought even harder. Then a flash of a light came across his head.

"hey pervert-Kurapika stared on Leorio venomously-i pretended to be a girl cause no one would think that i was really a guy when i pretended to be a bellboy or a guard, and spider would recognize me easily. Those skirts are my tribal clothes and i acted as if i was a girl in that ship because i thought you were pervert who tried to sexually harrashed me and i didn't use to see naked man right in front of my eyes!"

Kurapika then stared to another people who watched them fighting in an unballance fighting. Kurapika persuaded them to get closer by his hand, and said solemnly, "i will tell you my secret, so listen to me. It's really hummiliating me, so ashamed actually that i have no other way than to tell you he truth, i'm erghh i have a vow that never marry someone else because oh goshhh...how can i tell you? Well, it's gonna hurt me so bad, and break my dignity as a man if i marry a girl, because i have, i have a tiny..."

They exploded in a hard laugh that made them getting stomacache, while kurapika's face was getting redder and redder, if they used gyo, they'd know there was a smoke up above his pretty head. "STOP LAUGHING!" he shouted, but it was in vain. Then he hit a table till it broke into pieces and he shouted "ALL I NEED IS YOUR HELP TO OPERATE MY PLAN! " they finally stopped laughing suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

-KURAPIKA'S SECRET-

-Chapter 2-

In the other hand Neon disliked this idea. How could she engaged with the girl looking boy that even prettier than her. Conditionally she was envy to Kurapika, everytime he accompanied her, all men's eyes were stuck on him not her. But she couldn't againts her father's decision. However Kurapika had helped her father a lot to regain his financial lost due to her lost ability. He managed to monopoly black market after he knew that ten Don actually were dead. He did it by threatening her father's rivals with his powerful strenght and thoughful bussiness strategies, so that her father could regain his influance and trust from other mafias. Kurapika had done it perfectly, the boy who had killed two member of infamous notorious s ranking criminal, Geneiryodan. Neon wondered how could the frail girl looking boy murdered those bandits? Unbelieveable, she couldn't even see his muscles. Behind his angelic face, she knew there was a monster inside of him. She could only pray to the God that miracle would come to save her.

The room, lights foods and beverages all were set. Kurapika appeared confidently in his suit, black coat and white shirt with dark blue tie. In the other side Neon looked charming and cute in her pink gown, but she looked so weary and strained. Then Kurapika approached her and murmured to her ear, "Don't worry Neon, i don't want it too. I have a plan."

Neon widened her eyes and suddenly she grinned she knew Kurapika was smart as always. She glanced her full of gratitude in her eyes. Kurapika smile slightly as his reply. Leorio was mesmerised by neon's charm, she was so cute. If only he was Kurapika, that brat must be so idiot, Leorio thought.

Everything was going good, until there was noise coming from the outside, then moving to the room where a party was on. The first thing Kurapika saw was a long black hair and those thick make up, and blush on that was too red, she or he actually was like a clown than a pretty girl! Kurapika couldn't help but laughed out load not only him but all the people in the chamber. Leorio was choked, "What the hell, fuck!" realizing Leorio's reaction then suddenly Kurapika noticed that the clown was GON! No, he knew i, it was the end of his pity life, Kurapika shrugged.

"Gon!" Neon shouted her eyes widened, made his last hope completely breaking

"Heehee Neon, so you recognize me?" gon sad and he turned his gaze to Kurapika that look so furious, he was spoiled. Gon shivered and grinned widely while his hand rubbed his fake hair.

The real plan was that before Kurapika places a ring to Neon, Gon must disguised as a gir who impregnant by him, so Raito Nostrade would cancel the engagement. But the plan was shattered by freak disguised Gon, "Holly Shit" he cursed.

But then as if his prayer had an answer, a very beautiful girl appeared with a little baby bump, Kurapika blinked his eyes several time, then fnally he realized that the girl was Killua. Killua was so genious, yet gon and Leorio didn't recognize him as well.

"Stop this engagement!" Killua shouted ridiculuosly, because he pressed his tone of his actual voice, a little bit wierd for the first time in Kurapika's ears, but he was totally better than freak Gon.

"Who are you?" Raito asked him strained

"Candy?" Kurapika murmured but it was too loud so Raito could hear him.

"Kurapika! You such a bastard, i'm pregnant, it's your child but you will engaged with your boss's daughter?! You're so mean! I hate you till the end of my life" Killua spun his heels then ran away with fake tears.

"is that true Kurapika?" Raito asked him

Kurapika Frowned deeply as if he had been thinking so had, then Raito asked Senritsu Harsly, "Senritsu, you can detect a lie, Is that girl saying the truth?"

"Her heart beats do hard when she comes, then get harder when she sees Kurapika. She's disappointed, upset, sad, and angry. No fast beat in her heart, means that she hasn't been lying master"

"Kurapika! You disappoint me a lot! You don't deserve my precious daughter, you're hummiliating me right in front of public so bad. You are fired!"

Kurapika was shocked, he never thought it could be that far. "But master.."

"Out of my house now!"

He couldn't do anything, but walked away, followed by Leorio and Gon. Then he ran away to the place that he could feel Killua's nen, "Good job Killua" Kurapika shouted once when he found Killua.

"What Killua?" Gon asked, didn't believe what he just watched so did Leorio.

"How could you Killua, you're so fucking beautiful!" Leorio said

"Well, i knew from the start that you would ruin the plan, so i had plan B, when i saw how Leorio put make up on Gon. I'm obviously doubt that the plan would work as well"

"What? You idiot who put that wierdo make up on gon?"

"Hahahaha" Leorio Chuckled as if he wasn't wrong.

"The plan worked out well, but i lost my job"

"Really?" Killua asked.

Kurapika shrugged "But don't worry, i'll find another better job" he smiled widely

"and the most important for me is to be with you all guys!"

Yeah that's true, for him Gon, Killua, Leorio were not only his friends but also his family . he was the only survivor of Kuruta Clan from massacre.

But suddenly there was a shaddow taking Kurapika out. The black shaddow chopped him in inhuman speed and brought him on his shoulder and they disappeared.

"Kurapika!" they all Shouted

_the end_


End file.
